The 13th Talisman
by Yu Mutou
Summary: When the Dark Hand finds a 13th talisman it will change the lives of Jackie, Jade and the Demons forever. Please read and review!
1. The New Talisman

The 13th Talisman  
  
By: Yu Mutou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Note for the Author: Hi everyone! Well here I am writing yet another story. I know, know I should be finishing up "Frozen in Time" but I'm having some major writes block. So I decided to write something that I can actually think of ideas for. Well, the idea for this story isn't actually mine, and for that reason I'd like to give a huge thanks to Forgotten Love for this great idea!!! Thanks Forgotten Love!!! ^_^ Basically this story takes place at the end of the 1st season. Lets just say Jackie never got split by the tiger talisman and now it is with the rest of the talismans in the Vault at section 13. Well of course Shendu had the Sheep and the Dragon talismans but that beside the point. What am I waiting for, lets get to the story...  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Finn, Ratso and Chow were walking down the street in San Francisco, California. They had to be careful not to walk by any police stations because they were wanted by most of the officers in San Fran. It's true that even if the Dark Hand was one of the top crime syndicates their successes had been very low lately. Ever since their leader Valmont started working for Shendu they've been on a hunt across the world for Shendu's 12 magical talismans. Personally Finn, Ratso, and Chow didn't trust that statue that Valmont was taking orders from. Shendu had promised Valmont the treasure of Shen Che Hun is they succeeded in their quest. Which would put them on easy street forever, but with Jackie Chan standing their way success was not looking very promising.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now that all the talismans are found?" Rasto said looking up into the sky.  
  
"I don't know, Big V. would probably want us to try to break into Section 13 or something..." Finn said looking at Ratso.  
  
"But we have no idea where it is!" Chow said.  
  
"Point...Ow, ow, ow!" Finn said as her jumped up and down holding his foot. "Ow, ow, ow."  
  
"What did you do?!" Chow asked as he watched Finn jump up and down.  
  
"I ow, stubbed my toe ow, on that." Finn said as pointed to a small rock on the ground. Ratso knelt down and picked it up.  
  
"Whoa! Check this out guys." Rasto said holding up the rock.  
  
"It looks like, like a talisman..." Chow said.  
  
"But I thought there were only twelve?" Finn said as he grabbed it from Ratso to take a closer look.  
  
"Yah, me too." Replied Ratso.  
  
"But look at this thing it is definitely a talisman..." Finn said turning it over in his hands.  
  
"What if it's a counterfeit?" Chow asked.  
  
"Why would anyone need to make a counterfeit of a talisman?" Finn said. (AN: Viper ^_^ )  
  
"Maybe Shendu knows something about it? Ratso asked.  
  
"Well it wouldn't hurt to ask..." Finn said as he started to walk down the street again, Ratso and Chow followed. Finn put the talisman in his pocket. He didn't want to accidentally activate it. Who knew what powers this newly found talisman held within its stone interior. The trio arrived at the Dark Hands hideout located in a tall skyscraper-like building. They walked inside and went to where Valmont and Shendu would be.  
  
"Hey Big V look at this!" Finn said as he pulled the talisman out of his pocket and handed it to Valmont.  
  
"It's some-kinda talisman." Ratso said.  
  
"Impossible!!!" The large statue that hung over Valmont's desk said. "All of my twelve talismans have already been found."  
  
"Are you sure Shendu? This does have a close resemblance to your twelve." Valmont said looking at the stone in his hand.  
  
"Let me see it." Shendu said Valmont held the talisman up to his face. Shendu examined this small piece of rock carefully. On the front it had an abstract looking violet.  
  
"Wadda you think Shendude?" Finn asked. "It's not on of the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac..." Shendu muttered. "Turn it over Valmont." On the back it had some small Chinese writing. This is normally where the talisman said what power it possessed.  
  
"Mind control..." Shendu whispered.  
  
"What?" Valmont said pulling the talisman away.  
  
"This talisman supposedly has the power of mind control." Shendu said.  
  
""How do we know it works?" Rasto asked.  
  
"We test it!" Valmont said as he pointed the talisman at Ratso.  
  
"No wait!" Rasto said holding up his hands. "There is no way I am being you guinea pig!" Before Ratso could protest anymore Valmont said,  
  
"Ratso!" He froze. "Act like a chicken!" The talisman glowed and Ratso started to flap his arms and make clucking noises.  
  
"Whoa Big V, it really does work..." Finn said as he watched his partner act like a total idiot. "Leeme see it!" Finn rushed forward and grabbed the talisman out of Valmont's hand. The second Valmont let go Ratso stopped.  
  
"I tell you I'm not test...why are you guys looking at me like that?" Rasto said.  
  
"You were just acting like a chicken." Chow said.  
  
"I was not!" Ratso replied crossing his arms.  
  
"He must not remember any of it." Valmont said.  
  
"And he stopped when I took the talisman away so that means..."  
  
"It only works when the original person who used it is holding it." Chow said.  
  
"This talisman could be a great use to us Valmont." Shendu said.  
  
"How Shendude?" Finn asked.  
  
"If we use it on someone who knows the location of Section 13..."  
  
"Then we ask them to bring the talismans to us..." Chow said.  
  
"And the treasure of Shen Che Hun is mine!" Valmont said bawling his fist into the air. The enforcers all looked at him. "I mean the treasure of Shen Che Hun is ours." Valmont said nervously. "Well what are you waiting for! Go find someone who can retrieve the talismans for us!"  
  
"But who Big V?" Finn asked.  
  
"Someone who knows the location of Section 13!" Valmont replied.  
  
"What about Chan! He would know!" Ratso said.  
  
"No, Chan would spoil our plans somehow..." Valmont said thinking.  
  
"How about Captain Black?" Chow asked.  
  
"You would need to get into Section 13 for that to work!" Valmont said.  
  
"Oh, oh! What about that annoying little brat that is always following Chan around!?" Finn said.  
  
"You mean his niece?" Valmont asked.  
  
"Yah, her. She must know where Section 13 is!" Finn answered.  
  
"I hate to involved one of Chan's relatives in this...but it seems to be our only option." Valmont said still unsure of there decision. "Well go!"  
  
"Going..." Said the enforcers as they walked away.  
  
"And don't do anything stupid!" Valmont said as they left.  
  
Finn, Ratso, and Chow went outside and started to make there way towards Chinatown. Finn had the talisman in his pocket again and was tempted to pull it out and use it on Ratso or Chow. But then he changed his mind and decided that would be doing something stupid and just cause more problems. The three reached "Uncles Rare Finds" and hid around the corner.  
  
"Now we don't want to make a scene." Finn said.  
  
"How are we going to get the girl to come out?" Chow asked.  
  
"Chan might be in there! He would whip out butts if we knew we were going to kidnap his niece." Ratso replied.  
  
"We could just wait..." Finn said. They didn't have to wait long. Jade opened the door and walked outside.  
  
"Goodbye Jackie, Uncle!" She yelled inside as she waved goodbye. She shut the door and started to walk down the street.  
  
"Shh! Here she comes." Chow said. Jade walked past them not noticing. Finn held out the talisman and it started to glow.  
  
"Jade," She stopped. "Be a good little girl and bring us the talismans." Jade nodded her head. Finn, Ratso, and Chow got up and followed her. Jade kept walking and they soon reached a small alleyway. It had a phone booth in it and Jade stepped inside. The door on the phone booth closed and went inside the wall into Section 13.  
  
"Clever." Chow said, "who would of thought a phone booth would be the entrance to Section 13."  
  
"No wonder we couldn't find it." Finn said. They waited for a while and soon enough Jade stepped out of the elevator with a bag in her hand. She walked up and handed it to Finn. He looked down at her.  
  
"Wow our plan actually worked for once." He said. "We better get these back to Valmont before Section 13 finds out were here."  
  
"Yah, getting caught wouldn't be a good thing." Ratso said.  
  
"What do we do with the girl?" Chow asked looking at Jade.  
  
"Valmont might still want her for something. We better bring her with us." Finn said. "What about when Chan finds out she's missing?" Ratso asked.  
  
"That's his problem." Finn replied. "Lets go."  
  
Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Jade arrived at the Dark Hand's hid-out and went inside.  
  
"Hey Big V! Look what we got!" Finn said as he handed the bag to Valmont. Valmont opened it and looked inside.  
  
"You actually succeeded." Valmont started to pull the talismans out 1 by 1 and placing them on Shendu's statue. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12." Valmont counted as he placed the last talisman on Shendu's statue. There was a big flash of light and everyone in the room had to close their eyes. There was a large gust of wind and it knocked the talisman out of Finn's hand. The dust cleared and a large dragon stood before them. Jade blinked her eyes and looked around. She caught sight of Shendu and screamed.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HECK IS GOING ON! HOW DID I GET HERE WHAT IS—"  
  
"Shut up child." Shendu snapped and Jade closed her mouth.  
  
"Hey Shendude!" Finn said in disbelief.  
  
"Well Shendu, now that you have what you want how about you hand over that treasure?" Valmont said.  
  
"You did not retrieve the talismans for me Valmont," Shendu looked down at Jade, "She did. Therefore the treasure will remain mine."  
  
"SHENDU! YOU TRATOIR!" Valmont screamed.  
  
"I will not be needing the Darks Hand's assistance anymore Valmont." Shendu said. He held out his hand and used the levitation power to make the newly found talisman fly to his hand. "As for you," Shendu said to Jade, "you may still be of some assistance to me."  
  
"Me? No way I'm helping you out!" Jade said crossing her arms.  
  
"You may not have a choice." Shendu said as the talisman glowed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author Note: Well that was fun! ^_^ The next chapter will explain a lot of thing like hopefully who the talisman was created by and what it's original use was. Also why Shendu need's Jades help etc...I'm so excited this story is going to have all the demons in it and don't worry the Dark Hand will be back! Oh, and I also know that Tohru and Hack Foo are also enforcers. They might appear later but for now there not in the story. I didn't really think they fit in this chapter. Thanks again to Forgotten Love for this great idea! Please review!!! ~Yu Mutou 


	2. With Jades Help

The 13th Talisman  
  
By: Yu Mutou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Jackie Chan Adventures TV series.  
  
Note From the Author: I'm so sad spring break is finally over! There goes all my extra writing time. Anyway, a big thanks to every one who reviewed!!!  
  
Forgotten Love: I'm glad that you liked it and the way that I wrote it! Yes, I'm really hoping I won't get writes block in this story!!! But hopefully it won't happen. I actually have this story somewhat planned out thought, normally when I write I have no idea what's going to happen next. I just make it up as I go along. So when I leave you at a cliffhanger it's a cliffie for me too!  
  
VampireNaomi: I agree a very interesting story. I would love to have the "violet talisman"! (Or at least that's what I'm calling it. Who knows what its original name was?) What is Shendu planning to do with Jade...keep reading! ^_^ About the Dark Hand having an important part...hmm, haven't quite decided that yet. I know they'll be back but I'm not sure how big their part will be.  
  
Souma Kagura: I noticed that seasons one and two have been coming back more lately too. At the moment I think that all of the demons are going to appear (shh, don't tell anyone) but I'm still figuring that part all out. Glad that you like it! ^_^  
  
Coral Sohma: Actually its not an animal on the talisman, it's a violet. Why exactly? Well there is a reason but that will come later in the story. It was originally going to be a cat but it didn't really fit in so I had to change it.  
  
DanMat6288: Sadly no, I'm not going to have the part where Shendu flicks Tohru to Kingdom Come. Why? Well, #1: He wasn't there (in my story) when Shendu retrieved all of his talismans and #2: I'm not having him go over to the good side. (Well, not yet at least.)  
  
Well thanks again to all reviewers! And I wanted to mention that even thought the name of my story is "The 13th Talisman" it actually has to do with a lot more than that. To tell you the truth, I have no idea why I named my story that. I thinking about changing it so if anybody has any ideas please tell me! Well let's get to the second chapter of "The 13th Talisman"!!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
UNCLES RARE FINDS:  
  
Jackie was sitting on the couch flipping TV channels. He had nothing to do at work and the matters with the Dark Hand had been mostly solved. Well, they did have two of the talismans but he had been able to retrieve most of them and put them in the vault at Section 13. The other two weren't his problem; it was Section 13's now. Jackie laid back on the couch and relaxed. It felt nice not to have anything to do, and since Jade was a school he didn't have her yelling in his ear, "I'm bored to death Jackie! Lets go do something fun!" Jackie couldn't remember how many times he had heard that from his little niece. It seemed to him that nothing could fill Jade's need to be on an adventure all the time. Uncle entered the room and gave Jackie a thwack on the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Aiiaha! Jackie what are you doing lying around! Come help Uncle with the shop! Do you expect Uncle to do everything by himself!?" Uncle said. Jackie was just about to say something when the phone rang. Jackie walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello, This is Uncles Rare Finds how can I help you?" Jackie said. "What did you say...Jade never what...no I don't know where she is...Ok...ok...bye." Jackie hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Asked Uncle.  
  
"It was Jades school, they said she never showed up today."  
  
"But we saw her leave." Uncle said.  
  
"You don't suppose she skipped, do you?" Jackie said in confusion.  
  
"She never has before...but with Jade you never know." Uncle said.  
  
"We better find out where she is." Jackie said as he walked over to turn off the TV. He stopped and looked at the screen. The news was on but the report was very suspensions,  
  
"Today around noon, it was reported that a large dragon type creature was seen flying out of a giant skyscraper. Whatever this creatures was it seemed to have blow out the wall and cracked many of the windows around it. Witnesses at the site report seeing the dragon creature to have a young girl with him. We have this footage." The news reporter said. On the TV there was a small recording of this "dragon creature" flying out of the building but in a couple of second he had seemed to speed up and wasn't visible to the human eye anymore.  
  
"What in the hell?" Jackie said in disbelief. The image on the TV froze and there was a blurry picture on the screen. It did look like a dragon and he was carrying and small girl. She was wearing an orange sweatshirt and had jet-black hair. Jackie looked closer at the image. "Uncle ya don't think..."  
  
"It can't be!" Uncle said trying not to believe what he just saw. The picture went away and it went back to the reporter,  
  
"One of the top crime groups, The Dark Hand and their leader Valmont was also found at the scene and is now in for questioning. What is this creature and why is it here? Hopefully we can find some answers soon. This has been the 2 o'clock news, stay tuned for-" Jackie turned off the television and looked at Uncle.  
  
"Uncle, what was that?!" Jackie asked.  
  
"Uncle does not know but Uncle will find out!"  
  
"You do that and I'll go find Jade..." Jackie said as he started to walk away. His cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hi Captain Black."  
  
"Hi Jackie, did you just see the news?"  
  
"Yes...do you know anything about it!?!?"  
  
"Well, we arrested the Dark Hand and like the reporter said their in for questioning."  
  
"What did they say!? Do they know anything about-"  
  
"We've managed to get one word out of them." Captain Black said.  
  
"What?!" Jackie asked.  
  
"Shendu." Captain Black answered.  
  
"Shendu!? What in the heck is a Shendu?" Jackie said.  
  
"SHENDU!" Uncle screamed from across the room. He was looking at an old book. "He is one of the eight demons sorcerers that used to control the world."  
  
"Demon sorcerers?" Jackie said in confusion. "Their are eight of them!"  
  
"Seven of the still are trapped in the Demon Realm...but if we do not hurry Shendu will free his brothers and sisters and the world will be in grave danger."  
  
"Helllo...Helllloooo? Jackie are you still there?" Captain Black said from the phone.  
  
"Yah, listen I'll be right there...bye." Jackie hung up.  
  
"Uncle is coming too! I have to learn more about this greater evil!"  
  
SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRAN.  
  
Shendu flew through the sky at incredible speeds. Thanks to the help from his newly found talismans he had powers that people only dreamed of. He was so glad to finally be free of the wrenched statue form. Now he had the chance to regain his power over the human race that he once had, had. Normally Shendu would have gone and taken revenge on Asia like he threatened too, but only on the Chinese New Year and he had already missed his chance at that. In the meantime Shendu thought he would try to free his fellow demon brothers and sisters that had been banished by the eight immortals. To complete this task Shendu would need the Pan Ku Box. He knew it was somewhere in Tibet but it would be easier to find if he had a reference. Shendu figured that the old chi wizard might have a book that he could use.  
  
He landed on top of a shop called "Uncles Rare Finds". He had heard Valmont and his men talk about this being where Jackie Chan's Uncle lived and the first place Shendu decided to look for this book. He set Jade down on the ground and loosened his grip on the talisman he was holding. He really had regretted having to bring Chan's niece into this but it was his only choice at the moment. She already knew too much and giving her back now was not an option. She shook her head and looked up. Jade yelped and stumbled back at the sight of Shendu.  
  
"W...who are y...you." She said.  
  
"I'm am Shendu, the demon sorcerer of fire. I was imprisoned in a statue and now that I have my talismans back I have come to seek my revenge." He roared.  
  
"Wa...what do you want me for."  
  
"You, are going to help me open the other demon portals."  
  
"Theirs more of you!!!"  
  
"Of course there is, seven more."  
  
"NO WAY, NO HOW AM I HELPING YOU! My Uncle Jackie will come and save me! He'll whip you butt!" Jade screamed. She really had no idea what was going on but Jade knew there was no way she was going to help with whatever this dragon wanted her to do. Shendu leaned down close to Jades face and brought his sharp claw up to her neck.  
  
"You will help me or suffer the consequences." Sheudu hissed. Jade gulped and didn't dare to move. She slowly nodded her head decided that she would help for now but either Jackie would come to save her or she'd come up with a brilliant plan to escape. Shendu pulled his claw away and took a step back. Jade let out a whoose of air having held her breath the whole time.  
  
"I'm glad that you decided to see it my way." Shendu said as Jade glared at him. Shendu grabbed Jade by her front collar. "But if you attempt to betray me I will be forced to either kill you," Jade flinched, she didn't like the sound of this, "or I will out you under permeate control of the mind control talisman." Shendu said as he let go of Jade.  
  
"Mind control?! So that's what happened to me! Wait, I thought that there were only 12 talismans?" Jade said as she rubbed her neck.  
  
"You thought wrong, no lets hurry before someone sees us."  
  
"Hurry doing what?"  
  
"To open the demon portals I need the Pan Ku Box and to get the Pan Ku Box I need a book that your Uncle possesses." Jade looked around and for the first time she noticed they were on the roof of Uncles shop. Jade's hope grew as she realized Jackie must be inside and would be able to save her and defeat Shendu. They walked over to the door on the roof and opened it.  
  
"You're not going to fit." Jade said as she turned around. She was surprised at what she saw. Shendu had turned into his human form. She gasped, he was tall and muscular with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing a red shirt with a gold dragon on it, and light brown khaki pants.  
  
"I...I didn't know you could do that." Jade said as she walked inside and Shendu followed. Jade expected to the lights in the shop to be on and hear the voices downstairs of Jackie and Uncle. When Jade got inside her hopes of any rescue dropped. No one was there. Jade stood there in disbelief. Uncle never left the shop! And when he did it was only for something important. Shendu pushed he forward,  
  
"what are you waiting for, go!" Jade walked forward and took Shendu into the library/Uncles workroom. He started to tear books off the shelf in attempt to the find the one that he needed. Jade just stood and watched. Uncle would be really mad when he got home. He disliked anyone touching his books, but at the moment that was the least of Jades worries. She hoped that Jackie and Uncle would walk through the door any minute and stop Shendu. But then Jade realized that Shendu was packing talisman magic and even if Jackie could kick butt, he still couldn't take on all 12 talisman powers.  
  
"Think Jade, think." Jade said to herself as she held her head. Escape was not an option, now that Shendu had the mind control talisman. It was almost certain that she would be caught and being totally under Shendu's control was not something she wanted to happen. She heard Shendu snickering. Jade was hoping that he wouldn't find the book and it would buy her some extra time. A light bulb went off in her head and she grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. Jade managed to scribble a note to Jackie and Uncle being careful the Shendu didn't find out what she was doing. She read it over and thought it was ok considering the situation.  
  
Jackie and Uncle,  
  
I'm ok don't worry. There is some sorta new talisman that has the power of mind control and Shendu used it on me. He as all of the other talismans and is now trying to find something called the Pan Ku Box to release the other demons. Please help!  
  
Jade  
  
She set it down on the table and could only pray that Jackie or Uncle would find it. It really wasn't that much help but at least they would know she was all right.  
  
"Ah-ha! Shendu said from the other side of the room. "I found the right book. Now lets hurry before that chi wizard comes home." Jade cursed under her breath. Shendu had found the book. As they left Jade took one last look at Uncles shop. She could only hope that Jackie would find her note. Once outside Shendu turned back to is demon form.  
  
"Now to retrieve the Pan Ku Box."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Note from the author: Ok, ok I know I said that I would tell what the "violet talisman" was originally created for in this chapter but it turned out longer than I expected and I didn't get to that part yet. Thanks to all of the reviewers! Please review this chapter!!! ^_^  
  
~Yu Mutou 


	3. The Pan Ku Box

The 13th Talisman  
  
By: Yu Mutou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Note from the Author: Yah another chapter done! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews:  
  
Forgotten Love: Yes, yes you know ALL about the Violet Talisman (because it was your idea) thanks again for it! Fics where Jade helps out the Demons are one of my favorite kinds to read. Yah, I agree this is similar to Ni Tang. Thanks for reviewing! ^-^  
  
DanMat6288: Nope he's not. I know, I know it's not right but to tell you the truth, Tohru might not even appear in this story. He doesn't really fit in anywhere, but who knows he might show up somewhere...  
  
VampireNaomi and Souma Kagura: My vision of Shendu's human form is different for the everyone else's. But then, I think everyone has their out "view" on how the Demons would look as humans. The only two were sure of from the show are, Hsi and Xiao. About couples, Jade and Hsi for sure! (It's me what did you expect?) Other couples, hmmm...still thinking about that. I think there will be more, but not any I'm absolutely sure of right now.  
  
Coral Sohma: Of course I'm going to continue! Me not finish a story?! (cough*frozen in time*cough) Ok, ok that one's going to get finished someday! (That's what I think) Glad that you like it! ^_^  
  
Lord Karkon: Spelling and punctuation eih? Yah, I agree. I read it over about 100 times and it still ends up with wrong grammar and punctuation, oh well. Thanks for the review!  
  
Alright lets get to the feature presentation...  
  
Chapter 3: The Pan Ku Box  
  
SECTION 13:  
  
Jackie, Uncle, and Captain Black were walking down the hallway of Section 13 towards the placed where the Dark Hand was being held. Jackie sighed, he knew he should be looking for Jade right now but if the girl the Shendu had really was Jade he wasn't going to have any luck finding her anyway. He just hopped that wherever she was, Jade was all right. They rounded the corner and there was a hallway filled with what looked like prison cells. Jackie noticed that the majority of them were empty but down towards the end of the hallway was a cell that four members of the Dark Hand occupied. Valmont was pacing the floor snickering to himself while Chow leaned against the wall and watched, Finn was sitting on the ground hugging his knees to his chest, and Rasto was staring off into space. Finn looked up to see their company.  
  
"Come on, not Chan..." Finn mumbled.  
  
"Ah, Chan it's nice to see you have come to visit us." Valmont said as he stopped his pacing.  
  
"What's going on Valmont!" Jackie said harshly.  
  
"Calm down Chan..."  
  
"Calm down!" Jackie said as he stepped forward and held the bars. "Tell me what's going on!"  
  
"Why do you want to know, it doesn't involve you...unless you count the part about you niece..." Valmont said. Jackie reached forward and grabbed Valmont's shirt colar through the bars.  
  
"What happened to Jade!?" Jackie yelled. Captain Black and Uncle both looked at each other. So the girl that Shendu had was Jade. Valmont didn't say anything. "What did you do to her, where is she now!?" Jackie was starting to get frustrated. Jade had managed once again to get herself into a dangerous situation, but this time it wasn't her fault.  
  
"Look Chan, your niece just helped retrieve the talismans for my men. Where she is now, heaven knows."  
  
"Why would she help you?!" Captain Black cut in.  
  
"Its not like she had a choice..." Valmont said sarcastically. Jackie sighed and let go of Valmont. "Listen, I recommend that you stop Shendu then your niece will be safe."  
  
Jackie took a step back it was obvious that he wasn't going to get much out of the Dark Hand the only thing he could do now was find a way to stop Shendu and hopefully rescuing Jade would happen at the same time.  
  
"Lets go..." Jackie said as he started to walk away as Uncle and Captain Black followed. The Dark Hand watched them walk as they left.  
  
"What now Big V?" Finn asked standing up.  
  
"We seek revenge on Shendu, he owes up a treasure and I intend to get it back."  
  
"Hello Valmont! Were locked in a cell, in Section 13, which happened to be a super secret underground base. How do you expect us to get out!?" Chow asked.  
  
"You just wait and see..."  
  
UNCLES RARE FINDS:  
  
Jackie and Uncle stepped inside and Uncle turned the lights on. They had left Section 13 and been dropped of by a taxi. Neither Jackie nor Uncle knew what to do next. Yes, they had to find Shendu and rescue Jade but they had no idea where the dragon had gone. If only they had some kind of clue. Jackie thought, he was worried about Jade being with Shendu no one really knew what exactly he needed her for, and Jackie hoped it wasn't something dangerous. Uncle had said something earlier about releasing the 7 other demon sorceresses and the last thing Jackie wanted was more demons to have to deal with.  
  
He heard an, "Aiah!" From the other room and ran into Uncles library to see what was wrong. Jackie gasped at the sight. The place was a mess and there was books sprawled all across the floor.  
  
"Wa..." Jackie said.  
  
"Shendu has been here..." Uncle said.  
  
"But why!? What would Shendu need here?" Uncle walked up and gave Jackie a thwack on the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"One of my books!" Uncle said. "We must take inventory!!!"  
  
"Though all of these!" Uncle gave him another thwack.  
  
"How else do you expect Uncle to find out what book Shendu took?! It could provide clues for where they have gone!" Jackie looked at all of the books laying on the floor.  
  
"We better get started...this could take awhile..." Jackie said as he leaned down and picked up the first book of many. He hated to waist precious time sorting through books but it was the only lead they had. Jackie and Uncle spent many hours searching through the books and were nearing completion when Jackie sat down at the table to take a break. He laid his head down and thought to himself. If Shendu was here that means that Jade had been here too. Just the idea of Jade had being here only a few hours ago made Jackie mad. If only he had stayed here instead of going to Section 13 he wouldn't be in this situation right now. He can imagine how Jade had felt when she found out no one was home to help her. Jackie picked up a piece of paper of the table, crumpled it up, and threw it across the room out of pure frustration. It managed to hit Uncle in the head.  
  
"Why do you throw paper at Uncle!" Uncle said as he un-crumbed the paper and took a look at it. As he read his eyes widened. "J...Jackie. Look at this." Uncle said as he walked over and handed the paper to Jackie. Jackie read it and re-read it again.  
  
Jackie and Uncle,  
  
I'm ok don't worry. There is some sorta new talisman that has the power of mind control and Shendu used it on me. He as all of the other talismans and is now trying to find something called the Pan Ku Box to release the other demons. Please help!  
  
Jade  
  
"Jade..." Jackie managed to whisper. He was glad that Jade was ok. At least he knew what Shendu was after now and the note explained how the Dark Hand had managed to kidnap Jade. But there was still a lot he didn't know, like where in the heck this "mind control" talisman had come from.  
  
"The Pan Ku Box!" Uncle said.  
  
"What's that?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Uncle is not quite sure but I know it does open the other demon portals. One more thing, Uncle found out what book Shendu took!"  
  
"What!?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Artifacts Located In Tibet."  
  
"Magical artifacts?"  
  
"The Pan Ku Box."  
  
Jackie pulled out his cell phone and called Captain Black.  
  
"Hello?" Captain Black asked from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hi Captain Black." Jackie answered.  
  
"Oh, hi Jackie! What up?"  
  
"I need one of Section 13's jets."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Tibet."  
  
"Shendu?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
TIBET:  
  
"Here we are." Shendu said as he landed on the ground in front of a large temple. He had gotten there in no time using his the speed talisman.  
  
"The Pan Ku Box is in there?" Jade said pointing inside.  
  
"Yes, now go." Shendu said as he turned into his human form and walked inside. Jade followed him. They walked through a hallway with until reaching a large room. There were inscriptions along the walls and pillars along the sides. Jade looked around until her eyes fell upon a podium in the center of the room. Sitting onto of it was a small blue box.  
  
"Well go get it." Shendu said pushing Jade forward.  
  
"You get it!" She replied.  
  
"The Pan Ku Box is forged of good magic and I most certainly am not. Therefore, I cannot touch it."  
  
"So that's why you need me!" Jade said finally realizing he purpose to Shendu, to carry the Pan Ku Box. Jade walked forward and reached out her hand to touch the box. She was reluctant thinking that it was booby- trapped and something would happen if she touched it. She tapped it and finding out it was safe picked it up and held it to her chest. She turned around and looked at Shendu.  
  
"Happy now?" Jade said sarcastically.  
  
"Very, now lets go and open the other demon portals..."She sighed and thought to herself, great more of them...  
  
"Jackie where are you?" Jade whispered.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's Note: Ack, I thought that was a boring chapter. Oh well, it will be more interesting when the demons are released. Please review!!!  
  
~Yu Mutou 


	4. Hsi Wu

**The 13th Talisman **

**By: Yu Mutou**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
**Author Note:** Finally I am updating!!! Yah! I don't really have much to say here but thanks to all the reviewers!!! I would normally say hi, but I just wasn't to get this chapter done. So, thanks to all of you!!!  
  
**Chapter Four:** Hsi Wu  
  
_Jackie walked slowly into the temple that the Pan Ku Box was supposed to be located. After striding down a long hallway, Jackie came to a large room will pillars along the walls. As he gazed around he noticed Chinese symbols engraved in the stone and a small podium standing in the center of the room. The podium seemed to hold nothing and Jackie hopped that wasn't where the Pan Ku Box was supposed to be. With a couple more glances Jackie to a step forward and his eyes fell to the floor in front of him. There lied a small girl with short black hair and was wearing a bright orange sweatshirt.  
  
"Jade!" Jackie ran to her and dropped down to his knees. He held her in his arms. "Wake up Jade! Please wake up!"  
  
"She's not sleeping." A harsh voice said from the other side of the room, Shendu steeped out of the shadows and grinned at Jackie. Jackie looked up at Shendu and then back down at Jade. He noticed her skin was pale and she had a small slit on her neck.  
  
"J...Jade...no." Wet tears streamed down Jackie's face.  
  
"Your to late Chan, and not that I have this," Shendu held up the Pan Ku Box, "more of your loved ones are about to die. But you're not going to see it because, you're going to die first."  
  
"No!" Jackie stumbled back.  
  
"Oh, say hi to you niece for me, she made a great servant."  
  
"Nooo!" Jackie screamed as Shendu loomed over him. His sharp claws gleamed in the dim temple light. He swiped forward and barley missed Jackie's head.  
  
"Jackie...Jackie..." He heard a voice calling his name. "Wake up you lazy olf." He felt a thwack on the head.  
_  
"Wha! No, I don't want to die!" Jackie said as he waved his arms around.  
  
"Calm down Jackie it was only a dream." Uncle said trying to calm Jackie down.  
  
"No! It was real! There was Jade and then Shendu showed up and he said- " Uncle thwacked Jackie again.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Jackie you were dreaming. D-r-e-a-m-i-n-g!"  
  
"But...Jade...was...was dead!"  
  
"No she's not Jackie, Jade will be fine. Your just worried." Uncle gave Jackie a reassuring look and walked away. Jackie sighed and laid his head back on the seat.  
  
"Fine minutes till landing." The pilot said over the PA system. Only five minutes until they arrived at the temple the hopefully still held the Pan Ku Box. Jackie just hoped his dream wouldn't come true.  
  
**Five minutes later...**  
  
Jackie jumped down from the plane, Uncle not far behind.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." Jackie yelled up to the pilot. He nodded and Jackie walked into the entryway of the temple. It was almost just like his dream and gulped when he saw the large room coming up at the end of the hallway. Walking in he hesitantly looked around and much to his relief, Jade wasn't on the floor dead.  
  
"Phew." Jackie was relived.  
  
"Don't be at ease just yet Jackie." Uncle motioned to the podium in the center of the room. "It's gone." Jackie kicked a rock and the ground.  
  
"Damn, are you saying were to late!?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Jackie..." Jackie was angry, he had missed his chance again.  
  
"Well what in the hell are we supposed to do now!?" Jackie yelled at Uncle. "Shendu kidnapped Jade, has a new 'mind control' talisman, the Pan Ku Box, and is now going to release the other demons! The odds aren't in our favor!" Uncle sighed and looked up at the wall.  
  
"Maybe these inscriptions will provide some answers..." He said walking up the character-covered wall. "Lets see, centuries ago the world was overrun by nine demon sorceress, each had his or her own element, these elements being, fire, water, earth, wind, water, sky, thunder, moon, and mountain. The demons were eventually banished by the eight immortals using powerful chi spells. Each demon had his or her own portal to the demon realm and the key to locking and unlocking these portals is the Pan Ku Box."  
  
"And..." Jackie said in annoyance.  
  
"Wait! There's more...originally there was only one immortal, but there needed to be nine to banish all the demons. No others wanted to face up to the might demons and to solve this problem a powerful talisman was created. This talisman was used by the original immortal to..."  
  
"To what?!" Jackie said.  
  
"Uncle does not know, a huge chunk of stone is missing."  
  
"Great...just great. What are we supposed to do now!?" Jackie's phone started ringing. He picked it up. "This isn't the time right now- "  
  
"Jackie!" A familiar voice said from the other end of the line.  
  
"Jade!? Is that you!" Jackie said glad to hear his niece's voice.  
  
"Yah, it's me-"  
  
"Where are you, what happened, are you alright!? Jackie cut it.  
  
"Shh! Shendu might here you!" Jade said in a hushed tone. "Ok, I'm in San fran., were here to unlock some stupid sky demon portal and besides the fact that I'm really hungry and I don't want to be here right now...I guess I'm ok."  
  
"Where's Shendu?"  
  
"Snoring on the side of the room, were in a hotel, he forgot that there was a phone here."  
  
"Listen...I'll be there as soon as possible, and be careful!"  
  
"Hurry Jackie! Before we have even more demons to worry about! Oh and I wanted to tell you tha-" The other line went silent.  
  
"Jade! Jade! Are you there!? What happened!" Jackie heard someone slam down the receiver. "Jade..." Jackie said as he hung his phone up. "Hurry Uncle, we have to go back to San Fran."  
  
**SAN FRANSISCO:**  
  
"Who were you talking to!?" Shendu yelled. It was a dumb mistake sleeping without keeping an eye on the girl. (**A/N:** Ok, I don't know is demons sleep or not, but oh well! I my story, the do!) He did have it so she couldn't leave the room, but he had forgot about the phone.  
  
"Umm, I was ordering pizza! You wanted anchovies right?"  
  
"That's it child, from now on you-" Shendu held up the new talisman. Jade panicked.  
  
"No wait!" She said throwing her arms up. "One more chance, please?!" Shendu sighed.  
  
"One more chance...but only because well, just because! (**A/N:** The original line was: but only because...I am a fluff bunny dressed up in a dragon suit! Don't ask how or why.) Jade nervously smiled at Shendu. She'd have to be more careful next time.  
  
"Enough of this, let us go free my brother Hsi Wu from that hell, called the demon realm."  
  
"Yes, lets." Jade said sarcastically.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
**SAN FRANSISCO STADIUM:**  
  
"This is where the portal is located?" Jade said looking around.  
  
"This is where to map says, then this is were the portal is located!" Jade had already figured out the Pan Ku Box's puzzle and when she was messing with it, it reviled were the first portal was.  
  
"Ok, Shendu...is something supposed to happen then?" Jade asked. At that exact moment Shendu and Jade were walking past the girls bathroom. The sky demons trigram appeared on the door. The Pan Ku Box glowed a bright green and lifted out of Jades hands.  
  
"Uh oh..." Jade whispered. The Pan Ku Box floated over to the trigram and when it reached it, a large portal rose before them. Out of the swirling mass of red and orange stepped out a large bat-like looking creature. All the people standing around screamed and ran away.  
  
"Finally I'm free from that hellhole!" Jade gasped at the sight of Hsi Wu.  
  
"Greetings brother Hsi, welcome to Earth."  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
**Author Note:** Finally a chance to update!!! But my chapter still seems to be short! Grrr...Anyway, for those who haven't noticed, I'm releasing the demons in a different order from the normal. Any suggestions on who will be next! Please!? Tell me who!!! Hope this and my other stories will be updated soon, as well as a few new ones!!! Please review! I really appreciate the feedback! Thank you so much!  
  
**Yu Mutou**


End file.
